


We live in cities you'll never see onscreen

by TheScarletNeverLies



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, jack and eric are causing trouble as usual, post gmw, someone get this woman a week off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletNeverLies/pseuds/TheScarletNeverLies
Summary: “Senator Matthews! Senator Matthews! What is your response to the rumours of you dating known businessman Jack Hunter?”Being part of a PR team is an absolute nightmare.
Relationships: Jack Hunter/Eric Matthews (Boy Meets World)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 247





	We live in cities you'll never see onscreen

Cassie is nice, you know? Her mother likes to think that that’s why she got such an important assignment so suddenly because she firmly believes in the karmic energies of the universe that have deemed her a nice person. But apparently, volunteer work and an arduous recycling system are not nearly enough for her karma because she very clearly has been crappy enough to deserve Senator Eric Matthews.

She didn’t want to believe the rumours at first, all the pitying looks and the warnings that came along with the offer. She had followed the Senator’s career ever since the name St. Upid’s Town had popped up on her TV (and shouldn’t that name have been the first red flag? God, maybe deserved it). Cassie really believed in him, he wasn’t mean or, god forbid, a bigot and sure, the man was a bit of a wild card but he was also the underdog, and everybody loves a good underdog, right?

“Good luck,” her usually stoic boss said, right before their first meeting with Mr Matthews, and that should have been good enough for her to switch to literally any other assignment right then and there. 

But she persevered and it wasn’t until it was too late to jump ship that she realised what a horrible mistake she made. In fact, it wasn’t until she interviewed Eric Matthews’ family to explain what was expected of them to keep the scandals away that she knew what a mess she was truly in.

“Oh well...” his mother started off, with a tight smile and her hand in her husband’s, who had stayed in silent disbelief ever since he entered the conference room.

“Uncle Eric is the best!” the cute nephew said.

“I just don’t think any of us know what we are getting into” one of the brothers muttered.

Cassie questioned the uncomfortable silence in the room, ‘Please don’t let it be drugs or hookers, I can’t deal with that today’ she thought deep down, sending a prayer out into the universe.

“He’s great, Miss Reynolds, the only problem is that you’ll find him to be quite...” a woman started to explain but got interrupted by a cacophony of voices.

“Stupid”  
“Unbelievably idealistic”  
“Mentally challenged?”  
“Absolutely crazy”

And oh god were they right.

\---

Weeks turned into months and Cassie honestly just learned to handle the situations minute by minute.

So the Senator got photographed in a screaming match with a duck? That’s crazy, he was just pictured during a very violent yawn while feeding the ducks at the pond.  
Did he cut his finger at an inauguration and kind of ruined it? You know how sharp those scissors are, also, at least the ribbon was already red.  
Mispronounced the word niche on live television during a debate? An ongoing joke with his little niece and isn’t that just adorable?  
Had a meeting with a known evil businessman who then promptly quit his job and started over? No blackmail and no bribes were involved, just a very charismatic personality and an old friendship resurfacing.

She could go on for hours, literally. Her list was dozens of pages long and she kept it organised in alphabetical order.

God knows though that the biggest scandal yet was one she should have absolutely seen coming from a mile away.

Like, when the very blurry but kind of obvious pictures in the grocery store or at a restaurant or liTERALLY EVERYWHERE ERIC WHERE IS YOUR SENSE OF SUBTLETY? Well, when those pictures of the Senator and Jack Hunter started popping up on her team’s radar once every couple of days she started creating a contingency plan for this exact situation. She had just hoped to be able to talk to her dumb client first, or at least his probably less ridiculous rumoured better half.

Don’t get her wrong, Cassie’s really glad Senator Matthews is reconnecting with his soulmate (his words, not hers) but just for once she would love for problems to just not ambush her while she’s walking to her office with the source of them (and the security detail, she has never been happier for the Senator to be followed around by buffy men than when she was being swarmed by reporters).

“Senator Matthews! Senator Matthews! What is your response to the rumours of you dating known businessman Jack Hunter?” everyone shouts variations of the same thing over and over, and before her dumb client can open up his big mouth she stands in front of him and wills herself through all the vultures.

“Ladies and gentlemen; Senator Matthews has no comment on this subject, now please let him continue his important job”

And just like that, a couple of minutes go by and she’s in her office yelling at a US Senator like a parent might do to a child about to get grounded.

“WHAT THE HELL?”

“Jesus Cassie, maybe you should take your mom’s advice and start doing some yoga for all of that stress,” he said, ever so unaware of the mess he caused by the second.

“You know my mother?” the exasperation grew by the second.

“Of course I do, Linda and I play tennis on Saturdays” 

“You know what, I’m not gonna ask why you see my mother more often than I do, and instead I am going to ask about the rumour that could possibly bury your career!” she yelled, the vein in her neck throbbing.

“Oh don’t tell me! I want to guess! Is it the dress thing in college?” 

“WEREN’T YOU THERE FIVE MINUTES AGO? Wait, what? A dress- you know what? I don’t even want to know... This is about your relationship with Jack Hunter!” 

“What about it?”

“Is there one? A relationship, I mean” understanding finally coated his face.

“Well, we’ve been best friends forever... not forever, no, I guess the years he went off and then suddenly lost his path don’t count that much but we’ve been making sure to reconnect, did I tell you about that time with the witches? Cause that sure was...” and before he could go into one of his totally unrelated stories, he got cut off by an annoyed and overworked manager.

“Is he more rational than you are?” she finally asked, having given up on any kind of conversation with the Senator.

“He says I make his brain cells kill themselves, but he’s usually a pretty smart guy”

‘At least he’s self-aware, and that’s all I could ever ask for from someone possibly dating this guy’ Cassie thought.

“Could you call him? Have him come over here through the backdoor to fix this mess so we’re not both out of a job tomorrow morning?” she asked, as nicely as she could in the middle of the shit storm that was approaching.

“Sure! We were meeting up for lunch at that cafe my sister in law...” and she tuned him off again.

A couple of minutes later a well-dressed businessman entered an office with his supposed Senator boyfriend and the PR manager who got caught up in their mess, and isn’t this the beginning to the worst joke of all time? 

“You wanted to see me... ?” he said, all serious voice and stoic demeanour. 

And she would have believed the persona Jack Hunter built up for himself, consequently denying any and all rumours had she not seen all the stress in his body melt away the moment he laid his eyes on Mr Matthews. She sighed inwardly, you can’t deny the eyes of a man in love, her mom was wise enough to teach her that early on.

“I’m Cassie Reynolds, Mr Hunter, and I’m sure by now you’ve already been approached by the vultures or literally anyone with internet access to know why we’re here. I just needed someone with more of a... pragmatical side to explain this to me so we could proceed with caution, being mindful of two very promising careers” she said, evoking every bit of politeness in her body.

“I am... well aware of the rumours, aren’t you going to ask if they’re true?” he said, with such practised ease in hiding his nervousness that only a trained person like herself could ever notice something was even off to begin with.

“At the risk of sounding corny as hell... I’ve seen you walk into the room Mr Hunter, I can’t doubt my own eyes. But If it’d make you feel better, then, is it true? Are you in a relationship with Senator Matthews?” she never thought she would make a grown man blush, but she also never thought she would have to explain to a US Senator that no one expected him to kiss bald men, only babies sometimes.

The silence held on for a bit, extending and forming a very tense aura in the room.

“Yes Miss Reynolds, I’m sorry for any inconvenience this has brought onto you or Eric’s career” and it suddenly looked like the weight of the world was lifted off of his shoulders, making him sit down with little elegance as close to his partner as it was socially acceptable. The Senator, let it be said, was smiling so hard that Cassie worried his face might be forever stuck that way.

“Well... nothing we can do to change it I guess, so we will roll with it!”

“See Jack! She’s the best” the Senator claimed, not unlike a kid who proved a very important point. 

“I am, but please stop springing surprises on me; I don’t want to have a heart attack before my niece’s first birthday” Mr Matthews scoffed loudly.

“It’s pronounced niche Cassie, you should know that” and she turned to Jack Hunter, now an undeniable bond uniting them, to look at him as if to say ‘I’m so sorry’, she received the same look in answer.

“I can only ask... how long have you been together? Is this serious? There is only so much damage control to do over a relationship that might be over soon” she knew it sounded harsh, but it had to be said sooner rather than have it all blow up in their faces later.

The Senator’s demeanour shifted suddenly, and for the first time ever she saw him be serious in something not related to politics. “I’ve loved Jack for a long time now Cassie, I’m one hundred per cent in on this and, if he is too, then this shouldn’t be damage control as much as just me announcing my relationship with my soulmate to the world”.

Mr Hunter suddenly stared at the floor, and she understood. There was a lump in her throat and the words weren’t even directed at her. When he spoke again, his voice was so small that any trace of the man she saw on the newspaper got absolutely destroyed.  
“I screwed up before, which is the only reason I haven’t been here from the start. When I came back to Eric being... himself still, I guess I just couldn’t help myself, I was a teenager all over again. We started seeing each other then, actually” he laughed “he asked me to move back in with him about a week into dating, but still. We went slow, kept it quiet, not because we were afraid but I think I just wanted to remind myself that this just wouldn’t disappear whenever I opened my eyes. 

I know now that it will be here when tomorrow comes, so, for now, I’d just like to go to dinner with my soulmate without it being on the national news.”

Oh god... Jack Hunter is just as bad and she is forever tied to this job, she will never be able to quit on a clear conscience. 

“Ok then, let’s do it”.

\---

So could you imagine what she does when Eric Matthews-Hunter one day, after years of making her life a living hell, comes into her office to break the news of how his beautiful niece who is now an adult convinced him to run for president? Well, she says yes and immediately afterwards books a week-long vacation in the Bahamas.

Cassie might be on the same level of idealistically crazy as he is, but she wants to chill out a bit before her life goes up into flames. 

After all, she is a great person but karmic energy and her just don’t have the best of track records.

**Author's Note:**

> once again the spirit of irresponsibility came into my body and prevented me from doing anything that wasn't binge-writing this story.  
> I'm so sorry but the lack of fics for such a great ship annoy me!


End file.
